Extreme
by Bakasims
Summary: Quand Draco malefoy tombe amoureux pour la première fois, là et seulement là on comprend ce qu'êxtreme signifie. Parce-que Draco malefoy est prêt à tout pour avoir Harry Potter. Ce n'est pas un psychopathe. Juste un homme désesperement amoureux.HP/DM.
1. Prologue

**Démenti : Les personnages et le monde dans lequel évoluent ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Genre : Romance/Tragedy**

**Paire : HP/DM**

**Note : C'est pas joyeux, c'est même une death-fic.**

**Extreme**

_**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**_

Je ne sais plus exactement quand mes sentiments envers Harry ont changé. Et à vrai dire, je ne m'en préoccupe pas plus que ça, parce que, que ce soit de la haine, une rivalité sans faille, de la jalousie, de l'amour ou simplement une obsession incontrôlable, quoique je ressentais, c'était toujours si fort, si puissant qu'une rencontre avec lui dans les couloirs du château de Poudlard me laissait pantelant.

J'ai toujours été extrême, capricieux et persévérant. J'y peux rien, je suis né comme ça. Je crois que c'est pour ça que quoi qu'il se passe, j'arrive toujours à mes fins peu importe les conséquences.

En fait, plus j'y repense et plus je me dit que le jour où j'ai commencé à ressentir autres choses que des sentiments négatifs pour Harry, c'est le jour où il m'a sortit des griffes de Voldemort. Le jour aussi où, grâce à lui, ma mère et moi avons pu éviter la prison. Le sauveur du monde sorcier venant défendre un fils de Mangemort et une femme de Mangemort. Ça a fait couler beaucoup d'encre, ça m'a fait grincé des dents aussi. Moi, le grand Draco Malefoy, être pris en pitié par Saint-Potty ? Jamais ! Alors je suis allé le voir pour demander des explications mais il a juste haussé les épaules en me répondant que maintenant on était quitte. Quitte ? Pour quoi exactement ? Je ne l'ai jamais su et j'ai pas cherché à savoir parce que finalement, éviter Azkaban et le baiser du Détraqueur, c'était bien plus important.

Après le procès, on ne s'est croisé que rarement, il faisait sa vie, moi la mienne. Et puis, par hasard, on s'est aperçu à un gala de commémoration où je n'étais bien évidement pas le bienvenu. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'as pris, mais j'avais sûrement bu cinq ou six verre de champagne de trop pour pouvoir ignorer les regards haineux. Quand je l'ai vu entouré d'une foule de prétendantes et de grandes personnalités politique en tout genre, quand je l'ai vu si mal-à-l'aise mais toujours aussi gentil et courtois avec tous, je suis sorti de mon coin et je suis allé le voir.

Il m'a regardé, étonné, et je lui ai tendu la main dans une invitation à danser. Il n'a hésité qu'une ou deux secondes avant d'accepter mon échappatoire et je l'ai entrainé vers la piste où un slow venait à peine de commencer. Sans lui demander son avis je l'ai pris par la taille, rapprochant nos corps et il s'est laissé faire, les joues un peu rouges et un sourire hésitant aux lèvres. Quand mes yeux se sont plongés dans ses magnifique yeux verts, sans aucun obstacle depuis qu'il avait rectifié sa vue, j'ai enfin remarqué qu'il avait grandi. Je n'étais juste plus grand que de quelques millimètres je pense. J'ai dû sourire à cette pensée puisqu'il m'a envoyé un sourire plein de bonne humeur. Un magnifique sourire m'étant destiné, un sourire qui a accéléré les battements de mon cœur, qui m'a chamboulé à un point tel que je n'ai remarquer qu'avec du retard qu'il s'était encore rapproché et qu'il avait déposé sa tête sur mon épaule. J'ai resserré ma prise, ignorant le tumulte qui régnait en moi. La musique s'est terminée puis il s'est détaché, m'a remercié et est parti. Il a quitté le gala et j'ai fait de même un peu plus tard, repensant à cet étrange moment. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de trouver une excuse pour cette invitation à danser mais, s'il l'avait demander un jour, j'aurai sûrement dit que c'était pour le remercier, parce que grâce à lui, ma mère et moi vivions libres.

Après cet épisode marquant, tout du moins pour moi, j'ai commencé à m'intéresser plus clairement au Survivant. J'essayais par tous les moyens de rentrer dans sa vie... De devenir son... Ami ? Je ne sais pas trop exactement ce que je voulais être à ses yeux, mais je voulais compter, exister de nouveau pour lui. Ne pas rester Malefoy, un ancien ennemi et rival datant de nos années adolescentes. J'avais repris des études, par correspondance, j'avais travaillé comme un malade pour avoir le niveau et j'étais finalement entrer au ministère dans le service des Aurors en tant qu'administratif. Harry était un simple exécutant et je garderai toujours en mémoire l'air surpris au possible qu'il avait pris quand on m'avait présenter comme celui qui s'occuperait désormais de lire leurs rapports et toutes autres choses inintéressantes.

Au début, il m'avait ignoré. Ça n'avait duré que quelques jours, heureusement, parce que que dès que j'eus mis mon orgueil de côté pour le saluer correctement le matin et le soir, il se mit à faire la même chose avec son sourire lumineux qui me rendait un peu maladroit en sa présence. Et puis, de fil en aiguille, on en est venu à discuter quelques secondes autour d'un café au sujet du travail, puis de plus en plus longtemps sur les choses du quotidien, pour terminer par se retrouver dans un café pour déjeuner ensemble et parler comme des amis le feraient... Je suppose.

Cette entente entre nous était aussi nouvelle qu'agréable et je me surprenais à prendre un air niais ou rêveur lorsqu'Harry riait en ma présence ou lorsqu'il me prenait par l'épaule et me souriait d'un air complice. Ça ne plaisait pas à la communauté sorcière, autant le dire clairement, mais Harry s'en fichait quand je le lui faisait remarquer et je crois que j'étais en quelque sorte heureux. Je savais qu'il manquait quelque chose. J'avais bien compris que j'étais jaloux des filles qui le reluquaient et encore plus lorsqu'il était un peu charmeur avec ses collègues féminines. Je savais que j'avais fini par être fortement attiré par lui. Mais notre entente étais si nouvelle, si agréable, et j'aimais trop le fait de ressentir une intense chaleur le long du corps lorsqu'il me parlait, me souriait, lorsqu'il me regardait tout simplement, que je ne voulais rien changé. L'avoir près de moi ainsi étais déjà en somme un miracle et je ne voulais pas tenter le diable.

Mais tout a dérapé lorsque j'ai su que j'étais amoureux. Parce que quand je l'ai compris, c'est le jour où il m'a annoncé qu'il se mariait. Avec Weasley fille. A cet instant, j'ai appris ce que l'expression « Cœur brisé » signifiait et j'ai compris à quel point ça faisait mal. Je ne suis pas allé à son mariage. J'étais son témoin mais je n'ai pas pu. A la place, je suis allé voir ma mère et j'ai accepté de me marier avec la fille avec qui elle essayait de me caser depuis un moment.

Une semaine plus tard mon mariage avait lieu en grande pompe. J'étais malheureux et stupide, parce que ce mariage n'avait lieu qu'à cause d'un ego, d'une fierté mal placée. Je savais pertinemment que j'allais le regretter mais j'avais cru, espéré que mon mariage le fasse réagir. A la place il m'avait féliciter chaleureusement, en me promettant que contrairement à moi, il ne serait pas absent. Il ne m'en avait même pas vraiment voulu pour mon absence, il avait suffit que je lui dise que j'étais malade pour qu'il me pardonne. Il était trop gentil et cette gentillesse me faisait mal. J'étais plein de rancœur a son égard, je lui en voulait tellement qu'il se soit marié, que sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, je m éloignais et devenais froid et blessant avec lui. Quand j'en ai pris conscience, on en était revenu à notre relation passé. Celle qu'on avait à Poudlard.

J'ai essayé de réparer tout ça.

J'ai vraiment essayé mais à chaque fois que je voyais son alliance, à chaque fois que je l'entendais parler de sa Ginny, je me sentais trahi, délaissé. Alors quand il a annoncé a tout le monde qu'il allait être papa... J'ai... J'ai pété un câble. Intérieurement. Les neuf mois qu'ont durés la grossesse de la rousse, je dépérissais en silence. Je haïssais Ginny. Je la haïssais de tout mon cœur et quand son fils est né, je l'ai haï lui aussi. Et j'ai mis mon plan en place.

Minutieusement, patiemment.

J'ai mis mon plan en place.

J'allais mal, très mal.

Potter était mon premier amour, mon seul et unique amour et pourtant nos n'étions pas ensemble. Et ça, je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à l'accepter. Nous étions fait pour être ensemble lui et moi. Je l'aimais à en crever. Et même si je savais que je nous condamnerais surement, je ne pouvais renoncer. Je l'aimais trop. J'étais fou amoureux. Et j'aurais tout donné pour quelques minutes de bonheur.

Mais quelques minutes ne me suffiraient pas.

Je le voulais entièrement, complètement et aussi amoureux que moi et ce, pour l'éternité.

_**A suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Béta : Lucy in the Sky with Diamond.**

_Salut ! Me revoila avec une nouvelle fanfic =D_

_Il y aura 5 chapitres ^^ (J'aime ce nombre j'y peut rien xD)_

_Bon celle-ci je l'ai complétement terminé pour eviter les attentes interminable comme pour secret de famille, l'espace entre la publication des chapitres est seulement du au temps de relecture de ma béta, mais pas d'inquiétude elle est plus rapide que la lumière xD._

_A bientôt._

_Bakasims._


	2. Etape 1

Rating : M

_**Note spécial : **J'ai changé le rating T en M à cause de ce chapitre et je met un **/!\ WARNING /!\ **pour ce chapitre car il y est décrit une **scène de torture assez gore ET cruelle**. _

_**Âmes sensible s'abstenir **donc. _

_**Ceux qui veulent quand même lire la suite**, je vous consseille donc de ne pas lire ce chapitre et de **passer directement en bas ou vous aurez un Résumé **de ce qu'il c'est passé._

* * *

**Extreme**

_**Chapitre 2 : Etape 1, Observation et Meurtres**_

Dix-neuf heures cinquante-cinq.

Le ciel est sombre.

Normal, on est en décembre. Plus précisément le vingt-cinq.

Noël.

Je hais Noël.

Ça fait exactement douze ans que je hais ce jour. Parce-que c'est ce jour là qu'Harry a annoncé son mariage, il y a douze ans. Et c'est ce même jour, un an plus tard qu'il m'annonçait être bientôt père. Je hais ce jour si symbolique pour Harry. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'agir aujourd'hui.

Ça fait huit ans que je me prépare soigneusement pour ce vingt-cinq décembre.

Douze ans que mon coeur est brisé et enfin, enfin mon bonheur, notre bonheur se trouve à portée de main.

Dans cinq petites minutes, la Weasley fille rentrera de son boulot et rejoindra ses rejetons. Harry n'est pas là, il a beaucoup râlé. Travaillé le jour de Noël ne lui plaisait absolument pas mais il n'a pas eu le choix. Depuis quelques jours, des Moldus se font tuer purement et simplement par le sort de mort et chaque meurtre est signé de la marque de Voldemort bien que celle-ci soit grossière et pas très ressemblante. L'affaire est assez grave et il y a quelques heures nous avons trouvé une piste solide.

Je dois dire que je n'aime pas avoir recours à ce genre de méthode. Voldemort a fait bien trop de mal autour de lui et utiliser sa marque pour inciter Potter à participer à l'enquête ne me réjouis pas. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je fais ça pour nous. Pour notre bonheur. Mon bonheur. Parce que mon amour est beaucoup trop grand pour que je puisse le contenir, pour que je ne puisse pas le partager avec l'homme de ma vie. Le seul homme que j'aime et que j'aimerais.

Un sourire ne peut s'empêcher de fleurir sur mes lèvres alors que je repense au sourire radieux qu'Harry m'a offert lorsque je lui ai offert un bracelet d'une valeur inestimable hier. Il y a un serpent accroché aux mailles et son unique œil a été taillé dans un diamant vert. Extrêmement rare et quasiment introuvable, j'ai claqué la moitié de ma fortune pour ne pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'acheté cette petite bille verte. Mais bien plus qu'un bijou, j'y ai mis dedans un bout de mon âme. Un bout de ma magie pour qu'il puisse être protégé bien qu'il n'en est pas vraiment besoin, vu sa puissance. Il l'a accepté avec un sourire tellement sincère que ça me fait encore tout drôle d'y penser.

Un crac sonore se fait entendre et je jette un œil à ma montre : vingt heures. Toujours aussi ponctuel la Weasley. Elle sort une clé de sa poche et rentre chez elle. Une grande maison de deux étages, très simple et chaleureuse. Je prend une grande goulée d'air et ferme les yeux un moment essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Des flocons de neige tombent sur mon visage et je rouvre les yeux, regardant le ciel sombre. Je secoue un peu ma tête pour déloger quelques flocons et me relève, quittant ma position accroupie. J'ai les jambes un peu engourdies. Je suis resté trop longtemps sans bouger. La rue est vide et silencieuse et je met fin à mon sortilège de désillusion. Je range ma baguette et tâte l'arme à feu se trouvant dans la poche de mon manteau noire. Les Moldus ont vraiment de bonnes idées, n'empêche. Je regarde mes mains gantées de noir un moment, hésitant une brève seconde puis marche tranquillement jusqu'à la porte.

Je frappe trois coups et mon visage se ferme instantanément. La porte s'ouvre rapidement sur la Weasley. De longs cheveux roux, un corps bien proportionné. Peut-être n'est-elle pas si moche que ça. Mais, à vrai dire, c'est le dernier de mes soucis.

« Malefoy ? » s'exclame-t-elle.

« Weasley. »

« Potter », corrige-t-elle mécaniquement. « Que viens-tu faire... »

« Je peux rentrer ? C'est important », dis-je sombrement.

Elle prend une mine inquiète et j'empêche un sourire de naître, la suivant dans le salon alors qu'elle referme la porte. La maison est décorée avec goût, bien que les couleurs des Griffondors soient omniprésentes.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ? » demande-t-elle d'emblée, alors que je m'installe sur un canapé.

« Il est mort. »

Aucun tact. Mais après tout pourquoi en aurais-je pour elle ? Et puis, il faut que le choc soit assez fort pour qu'elle baisse sa garde.

« Quoi ? » murmure-t-elle, le visage livide en se laissant tomber sur un canapé.

« Ou sont tes go... Tes enfants ? » demandais-je en fixant les escaliers.

« Ils dorment. » répond-t-elle sans y penser. « Malefoy, je...Est-ce que tu peux répéter ? » murmure-t-elle d'une voix oscillant entre peur et doute.

Déjà ! C'est pas des couche-tard dis donc, mais au moins ce problème est réglé.

« Ils sont restés seuls toute la journée ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tes enfants ? »

« Non, la nourrice est partie par cheminette il y a quelques minutes mais...Merde, Malefoy ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry ? » s'énerve-t-elle

« Bien. Il est mort. » répétais-je en me relevant.

Elle me fixe sans me voir réellement, les sourcils froncés, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. La souffrance clairement marqué sur son visage.

Je souris puis prend l'arme cachée auparavant dans ma poche. Elle est lourde dans ma main, mais je me suis entraîné. D'un mouvement maîtrisé et rapide, je fixe ce que l'on appelle un silencieux. La Weasley me regarde, les yeux écarquillés, ne semblant comprendre ce qui se passe.

« Ne bouge pas », dis-je d'une voix calme. « Je suppose que tu sais ce que c'est ? »

Elle hoche la tête, tétanisée.

« Bien, bien, tu sais alors que c'est beaucoup plus rapide que ta baguette, n'est-ce pas ? »

La rousse ne dit rien mais ses yeux sont encore plus écarquillsé.

L'arme dirigée vers elle, je m'approche et lui prends sa baguette. Puis, avec celle-ci, je lance un « Silencio » et un « Incarcerem ». Puis avec un « Impérium », nous descendons à la cave, où je prends soin de bien fermer la porte et d'insonoriser la pièce. J'installe une chaise au milieu de la salle et l'attache sans douceur.

Je prends le temps d'observer quelques bouteilles de vin de grand cru, admirateur devant leur collection bien fourni avant de lever « l'Impérium » et le « Silencio ».

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle se met à se débattre et à m'insulter, les yeux haineux. Après plusieurs minutes, elle se tait, le souffle court, et demande :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? »

« Ce que je veux ? C'est simple en fait, je veux Harry. Malheureusement pour qu'il m'appartienne, il faut que j'élimine quelques obstacles dont tu fais parti », dis-je d'une voix calme et avec un sourire lumineux.

« T'es un malade », hurle-t-elle « Jamais Harry ne t'aimera ! Il m'aime et il te hait ! Tu es un Mangemort, ne l'oublie pas, et en plus il n'est pas gay! »

« Si tu veux. Je m'en fiche. »

Avec un calme impressionnant, je dirige mon arme sur sa jambe droite et tire. La détonation résonne un long moment mais fait bien moins de bruit que le cris déchirants de la Weasley.

Quand enfin elle arrête de hurler, je tire une nouvelle fois mais sur l'autre jambe. Je continue le même manège avec les bras, les mains et les pieds puis, quand j'eus vidé le chargeur une première fois, je rangeais l'arme dans ma poche et sorti un long couteau aiguisé.

Je pris un moment pour observer la rousse. Celle-ci, le visage marqué par une souffrance sans nom, continuait à me fixer, le regard haineux, bien que ses joues soient inondées de larmes de douleur. A cette vue, j'eus envie de lui cracher à la figure mais me retint. J'étais bien trop classe pour m'abaisser de la sorte. Prenant une longue respiration, je repris mon calme, ne voulant pas laisser la haine me contrôler. De toute façon, la Weasley souffrirait, j'en faisais mon devoir.

D'un mouvement rapide, je la détacha, la regardant s'écrouler par terre, telle une poupée de chiffon. Un ricanement s'échappa de mes lèvres et j'admirai un court instant ses effort pour rester digne et garder la tête haute. Alors que je m'approchais, elle me cracha dessus et un profond dégout m'envahit. Rageur, je la rouais de coups de pieds, tentant de la faire geindre plus fort. Rapidement fatigué et lassé, pourtant, je m'arrêtais et m'accroupis la regardant reprendre laborieusement son souffle. Enfin, elle avait arrêter de me regarder de haut, sa tête reposant lourdement au sol.

De la pointe de mon couteau, je déchirais ses habits, traçant des lignes sur sa peau pâle. Bien vite pourtant, je murmurais un sort de sa baguette et ses habits disparurent. Alors que je m'approchais d'un peu plus près, je vis ses yeux se teinter de frayeur et une grimace prit place sur mon visage. Croyait-elle vraiment que j'allais m'abaisser à la violer ? Bah, qu'elle croit ce qu'elle veut, j'avais autre chose à faire. Je commençais d'abord par lui taillader la peau, appuyant assez fort pour l'entendre hurler de douleur puis m'attelais finalement à la démembrer, rencontrant une étrange résistance au niveau de l'épaule. Le couteau était souillé par le sang et avait dû recouvrir l'acide dont je l'avais préalablement recouvert.

Au bout de dix minutes, j'avais bien séparé les bras et les jambes du tronc, les écartant d'un coup de pied. La Weasley avait arrêté de hurler de douleur bien avant, quand j'avais un à un arraché tout ses doigts et orteils. D'un sort, j'avais arrêté le saignement à temps et je la réanimait mais elle n'en avait vraisemblablement plus pour longtemps. Lassé, je décidais de lui couper les cheveux sommairement mais à la vue du visage qui avait séduit Harry, je fus pris d'une rage incontrôlable et mutilais impitoyablement et avec brusquerie ce visage, le rendant méconnaissable.

La Weasley rendit son dernier souffle alors que je m'efforçais de réduire ses yeux en bouillie. Une grimace de dégoût m'envahit, ainsi qu'un haut le cœur, mais je n'avais pas fini. Je me décidais donc à lui ouvrir le ventre, et de mes mains gantées en ressortit chaque organe, les déposant méthodiquement et minutieusement à côté des membres déjà arrachés. Puis, pour terminer, je m'attaquais au cœur que j'arrachais sans cérémonie et enfonçais dans la bouche mutilée.

D'un geste souple, j'admirais mon œuvre mais au lieu du sourire de l'extase à laquelle je m'attendais, je ne ressentis que du dégoût. J'haussais les épaules puis nettoyais mes vêtements imbibés de sang d'un sort. La Weasley et tout ce qui lui appartenait reposaient dans une marre de sang sombre et je ne pus détaché mon regard de la scène avant un long moment. Les yeux dans le vide, je me repris et effaçais toute trace qui permettrait de me lier au meurtre. Quand ce fut fait, je sortis de la cave et montais les escaliers.

D'une certaine façon, ça me fendait le cœur de tuer des enfants. Après tout, j'étais moi aussi père depuis peu. Et même si je n'aimais pas Astoria, j'adorais Scorpius. Mais ces gamins étaient aussi et surtout ceux de la belette fille. Celle qui m'avait volé Harry. Alors, quand j' entrais dans la première chambre, je n'hésitais déjà plus et tirais avec précision dans la tête. Je ne voulait pas m'attarder. Je refit la même chose dans les deux chambres suivante ayant hésité un bref instant devant Lily Potter, un bébé d'à peine quelques mois. Elle me faisait penser à Scorpius. Mais je ne pouvait pas la laisser en vie.

Il fallait que plus rien ne retienne Harry. Il fallait que plus rien ne le rattache à Ginny Weasley. Alors j'ai tiré. En grimaçant mais j'ai tiré tout de même. Quand ce fut fait, je me dirigeais dans le salon, mis ma capuche noir sur la tête et sortis, un sortilège de désillusion lancé avec la baguette de la Weasley.

Je m'en débarrasserais chez moi.

Dehors, il neigeait et il faisait encore plus sombre que d'habitude. Le cœur tout de même beaucoup plus léger, je rentrais chez moi, le pas tranquille dans cette rue bien calme pour un vingt-cinq décembre.

**_A suivre..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Résumé : **

**C'est le vingt-cinq décembre. La première étape du plan de Draco Malefoy est simple : Eliminer les obstacles. **

**Pour ce faire après un temps d'observation, il rentre chez les Potter et met fin à la vie de Ginny Potter après une longue série de torture.**

**Mais ce n'est malheuresement pas finit car il monte les étages et en finit rapidement avec les trois enfants Potter ayant tout de même eut un moment d'hésitation avec Lily Potter, un bébé de quelques mois qui ressemblait a Scorpius, son fils. **

**Une fois son dessein effectué et toute trace éffacé il rentre finalement chez lui étonament léger et soulagé.****

* * *

**

**Béta _: Lucy in the Sky with Diamond_**

_Salut !_

_Bon je ne sais pas si mon résumé sert vraiment a quelque chose mais si c'est le cas tant mieux =D. Alors déja c'est la première fois que je m'éssaye a écrire une scène de torture et comme je ne suis pas a l'aise avec ça j'ai fait soft, désolé pour les amateurs xD. _

**_Ensuite définitivement, la suite ne contiendra plus aucune scène de ce genre ^^ donc pour ceux qui n'aime pas ça pas d'inquiétude, la romance fera sa tant attendue arrivée._**

_J'ai déjà envoyé le prochain chapitre à ma béta alors un peu de patience =D ET surtout merci a tous pour vos reviews, vos alertes et même vos favoris o.o :_

_Merci, merci, merci ! Je cours, que dis-je ! Je vole répondre aux reviewveurs et je m'excuse pour les anonymes pour qui je ne peut répondre et je vous dédie un **GRAND MERCI **rien que pour vous ! xD_

_A plush ! _

_Bakasims_


	3. Etape 2

**Extreme**

_**Chapitre 3 : Etape 2, Rapprochement et Derniers recours**_

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, la mort de la Weasley et de ses rejetons fit les gros titres. La cérémonie d'enterrement a eu lieu, à ma grande surprise, publiquement. Le Ministre de la Magie lui-même était présent. Je suppose que Harry était bien trop secoué pour prendre les choses en mains et les Weasley ne pouvaient pas vraiment refuser au Ministre, et donc aux journalistes, d'être présents, même s'ils préféreraient quelque chose d'intime.

Enfin bref, après cet épisode pénible qui date de plus de six mois, j'en suis au point où je me demande si éliminer la Weasleay et ses gosses était vraiment la bonne solution. Certes, Harry n'est plus ce que l'on peut appeler une larve ambulante mais il a un temps de réflexion et de réaction égal à celle d'un Londubat réalisant une potion devant Snape.

Enfin ! Ça fait tout de même six mois qu'ils ont été rayé de la surface de la terre, Harry aurait enfin dû faire son deuil et pas afficher une tête à me serrer le cœur avec ses sourires tristes à en pleurer.

Mais bon encore et toujours depuis leur mort, je reste a ses côtés et l'épaule dans cette « difficile épreuve ».

Je soupire de contentement en m'étirant, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Je viens de terminer ma potion et elle a enfin une couleur violette parfaite. Je ne compte plus le nombre d'années que j'ai pris à la mettre au point mais enfin elle est terminée. Parfaite. Et la dernière étape de mon plan se termine avec cette fiole, elle aussi.

D'un geste de baguette négligeant, après avoir transvasé le contenu du chaudron dans une fiole, je nettoie et range le laboratoire. Précautionneusement, je sors un coffret de velours rouge et y dépose délicatement la fiole. Près de celle-ci se trouve une seringue attachée par une lanière de soie noire que je caresse pensivement, avant de refermer le petit coffret et de l'insérer dans l'emboîtement d'un livre traitant de potions communes. Ma bibliothèque est grande et contient une très grande majorité de livres de potion. Ce livre passe donc complètement inaperçu au milieu des autres.

« Draco ? »

Astoria. Ma femme. Une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus mais surtout une parfaite lady et sorcière de sang-pur. Le meilleur partie dont aurait pu rêver un Malefoy.

Trois petit coups se font entendre avant qu'elle n'entre dans le laboratoire faiblement éclairé, Scorpius dans les bras.

« Tu as reçu du courrier, de la part du ministère », m'explique-t-elle en me tendant un parchemin scellé du sceau ministériel.

J'hausse un sourcil. Les elfes sont chargés de m'apporter le courrier s'il est urgent et que les hiboux ne peuvent m'atteindre. Je prends tout de même le parchemin après l'avoir remercié d'un de mes rares sourires et lis en silence. Rien de vraiment urgent : des Aurors sont revenus plus tôt que prévu d'une mission confidentielle et il faut que je m'occupe de leurs rapports le plus tôt possible.

Scorpius commence à geindre et je m'interromps en regardant Astoria qui le berce mais garde ses yeux bleus fixés sur moi.

« Un problème ? »

Elle sursaute mais reprend vite contenance.

« Je me disais que ce serait bien d'aller déjeuner en ville » Elle hésite visiblement à le demander.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'aller dehors pour jouer la comédie de la famille parfaite aux yeux des autres.

« Ça ne va pas être possible, j'ai des choses a faire. »

Mon ton et sec et elle baisse les yeux tandis que je sors du labo. Elle me suit et insiste.

« Tu as toujours des choses à faire ! » crie-t-elle, et elle a l'air aussi surprise que moi de son éclat mais reprend déterminée. « J'ai l'impression que la naissance de Scorpius nous éloigne l'un de l'autre. »

Et elle a raison. J'ai remplis mon devoir et ai pondu un -adorable- héritier. Mais ça s'arrête là. Bien qu'Astoria fasse tout pour me rendre la vie plus facile, je ne l'aime pas, contrairement à elle. Et puis je compte divorcé bientôt, je n'ai pas envie de lui donner des faux espoirs en me comportant agréablement avec elle.

Je m'apprête donc à lui répondre vertement quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fait entendre et que presque tout de suite un elfe apparait devant nous.

« Maitre Malefoy, monsieur Harry Potter est à l'entrée du manoir » s'incline-t-il très bas.

Sans perdre un instant, je me dirige vers la porte.

« Nous continuerons cette discussion une autre fois, Astoria. »

Celle-ci soupire mais ne répond pas et je sais qu'elle à abandonner l'idée d'une discussion sur ce qui la dérange dans notre couple pour plusieurs jours au moins.

Arrivé à la porte, je ralentis le pas et arrange inutilement mes cheveux, le cœur battant comme toujours lorsque je sais que j'ai vais voir celui qui a ravi mon cœur sans ma permission.

Il est à l'entrée, la porte du manoir refermé derrière lui et le regard fixé sur le tableau d'un de mes ancêtres. Il est toujours aussi beau et dégage un charisme et un magnétisme impressionnant. Pourtant il n'est habillé que d'un pantalon gris et d'un simple t-shirt de couleur rouge, une légère veste grise plié sus son bras. Il fait assez chaud pour une fin de mois de mai et moi qui déteste la chaleur, je suis bien content de la météo grâce à laquelle je peux voir ses bras halés et musclés. Je me reprends quand son regard dérive vers moi et un sourire prend naturellement place sur mes lèvres lorsque ses yeux d'un vert fascinant se posent sur moi et seulement moi.

« Bonjour Draco » dit-il de la voix la plus joyeuse que je n'ai entendu depuis des mois.

« Harry. Tu as l'air d'aller bien... Mieux. » constatais-je en lui faisant signe de me suivre vers un des salons du manoir.

On s'installa dans un salon aux tons bleus clair, les elfes de maisons servant avec discrétion du thé et des petits gâteaux. Je les congédiais et Harry assis sur le même canapé que le mien me répondit un petit rire dans la voix.

« C'est Hermione... Disons qu'elle m'a serré les bretelles. »

« Mais... »

« C'est toujours aussi dur de rentrer à la maison...dans cette maison si...vide » répondit-il un sourire douloureux aux lèvres.

Je gardais le silence, ne sachant jamais quoi dire dans ces moments-là.

« Mais, » reprit-il, « je fais avec... Et je reprend le boulot demain, ça va me changer les idées. »

« C'est bien » l'encourageais-je, véritablement fier. « C'est ce qu'il faut faire, Harry. »

Il me sourit de nouveau et je le lui rendis, heureux qu'il aille mieux.

« Draco, si je suis venu, en fait, c'est surtout pour te remercier. »

« Quoi ? » demandais-je surpris.

« Te remercier d'avoir été là, aussi présent avec moi. Je suis vraiment content qu'on soit devenus amis, malgré notre passé périlleux... S'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire... » dit-il gêné.

« Eh bien , il y a bien quelques chose » dis-je en retenant un rire en voyant son air surpris puis sérieux. « Un invitation à déjeuner » ajoutai-je.

Il hocha la tête, un sourire en coin.

« Je crois qu'on peut faire ça. »

Je me levais et appelais un elfe qui m'amena ma veste, docile.

« Maintenant ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Eh bien, oui. Tu avais quelque chose de prévu ? Il n'est qu'onze heure mais je n'ai pas manger ce matin. »

« Non, non j'ai rien de spécial » dit-il en me suivant « Tu faisais quoi pour avoir oublié de manger ? »

« Je bossais sur une potion calmante adapté aux enfants de bas-âge, Scorpius fait ses dents »

Bon évidemment c'est complètement faux, j'ai pas besoin de m'échiner à faire des potions calmantes alors que j'en ai une réserve pleine au labo. Mais ça, il n'a pas besoin de le savoir, quand bien même je ressens un pincement au cœur à chaque fois que je lui mens et que lui, naïf qu'il est, me croit aussi facilement que si je lui disais que j'étais blond.

De toute façon, un mensonge de plus ou de moins, ça ne fera plus une grande différence. Plus depuis que j'ai accepté le fait de vivre le reste de ma vie sur un mensonge. Même si cette potion ne sera effective qu'en derniers recours.

La porte du manoir refermé, je sens encore le regard lourd de reproche d'Astoria qui a dû nous espionner mais je l'oublie bien vite pour me consacrer à Harry.

OoOoOOo

Je crois qu'on peut dire que Harry a enfin tourné la page. Du moins, je ne peux que le penser et l'espérer alors que nous sommes sur le chemin du retour après une visite plus que sinistre du cimetière.

Et avec cette page de tournée, j'ai enfin pu commencer ce que j'attendais depuis ce funeste jour : séduire Harry Potter.

Malheureusement, ça se révèle plus ardu que je ne l'aurais cru. Je sais très bien que Harry est hétéro, mais j'ai confiance en mon charme et ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai affaire à un cas comme celui-ci. Il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose à me mettre sous la dents lors de mes années à Poudlard et la communauté gay était plutôt restreinte et pas toujours à mon goût. Seulement, si j'avais cru qu'utiliser la subtilité et y aller en douceur pour lui faire naître l'idée de regarder les garçons et lui soumettre l'hypothèse qu'il me plaisait, et bien je m'étais lourdement trompé. Parce qu'Harry, en bon Griffondor, est totalement hermétique à la subtilité et ne voit absolument rien à tous les efforts que je fais.

Et bien, si l'enquête concernant le meurtre de la Weasley piétine, je ne dois pas m'attendre à ce que ce soit éternellement le cas. Alors j'ai décidé de mettre rapidement fin à la séduction façon Serpentard et je me suis lancé à la manière Griffondor. Ainsi, je me trouve maintenant chez lui dans un appartement qu'il a acheté il y a peu de temps, après avoir vendu sa maison.

Nerveux et passablement agacé de ne pas arriver à emmener la discussion sur son futur amoureux à cause de ses changements de sujets étonnamment subtils. Vaincu, lorsque je me rends compte que nous discutons shopping - Merlin, je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible un jour- je décide de me murer dans le silence mon verre d'alcool à la main et l'écoute d'une oreille distraite raconter ses journées à Pré-au-Lard avec les deux autres membres du Trio d'Or.

Mon regard erre un moment sur la décoration chaleureuse et joyeuse de son appartement quand je me rends compte du silence. Harry me fixe, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu m'as posé une question ? » demandais-je ennuyé.

Il soupire.

« Laisse tomber Draco, je vois bien que ça ne t'intéresse pas, ce que je dit. »

« C'est pas ça »le repris-je exaspéré. « J'adore t'écouter Harry. J'adore te voir afficher une mine si sereine et joyeuse lorsque tu évoques tes souvenirs mais je suis venu pour te dire quelque chose d'important »

Harry passe une main dans ses cheveux et détourne le regard, les joues légèrement rouges.

Visiblement, mes tentatives de séduction n'étaient pas si vaines puisqu'il est gêné.

« Tu as fait exprès de détourner le sujet » constatais-je dépité et blessé.

Ses joues prirent un rouge plus intense et je fermais les yeux un instant, tentant de faire fi de la douleur dans ma poitrine.

Le silence dura un moment et je rouvris les yeux. Harry me regardait, inquiet et perdu quant à la marche à suivre. Je plongeais un instant mes yeux gris dans ses yeux si incroyablement verts et un petit sourire pris place sur mes lèvres.

Doucement, sans geste brusque je me rapprochais de lui, comptant comme une petite victoire le fait qu'il ne se recule pas et que je ne lise qu'une légère appréhension, celle-ci étant de toutes façon complètement submergée par la confiance qu'il avait en moi. Sans un mot, je m'installais sur ses genoux sous ses yeux légèrement écarquillés et pris son visage entre mes mains.

Notre avenir se jouait maintenant. S'il répondait à mon baiser, nous serions alors les plus heureux des hommes mais si... S'il me rejetait, le bonheur qui nous tendait les bras serait entaché d'artifices et même si je ne le regretterais pas, je ne serait jamais totalement heureux.

Quand nos visages ne furent qu'à quelques millimètres, je me permis de fermer brièvement les yeux, le temps de me rendre compte de la situation et d'essayer de ralentir les battements fous de mon cœur.

« Je t'aime » soufflais-je finalement contre ses lèvres.

Il se tendit et ses mains auparavant inertes le long de son corps se posèrent brusquement sur mes hanches mais je les ignorais et l'embrassais, y mettant tout mon amour et mes espoirs. L'espoir qu'il accepte mes sentiments. L'envie qu'il me rende mon baiser.

Mais ce baiser, cette première fois dont j'avais tant rêvée, tant attendue brisa toutes mes illusions quand je me rendis compte qu'il ne participait pas et que ses mains tentaient de me repousser doucement. Je me reculais finalement, les larmes aux yeux.

Pourquoi ?

Avais-je été trop rapide ?

J'aurais dû attendre ?

Il n'était pas encore prêt pour une relation ?

Malheureusement quand je croisais son regard, je sus que ce n'était rien de tout çela, et ça me fit mal.

Trop mal.

« Draco, je... » commença-t-il d'une voix qui finit de briser mon cœur.

« Ne dis rien Harry, je t'en supplie. J'ai compris, » murmurais-je.

Je posais ma tête contre son cou respirant son odeur, les pensées tourbillonnant à cent à l'heure dans ma tête. Une revenant sans cesse : il a choisit la deuxième solution. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je fais ça pour nous. Pour moi. Je ne peux pas tout abandonné maintenant.

Dans un état second, je fis donc ce qui était prévu. Ce qui suivait dans le plan que j'avais méticuleusement préparé depuis des années. Je me reculais lentement et avec un sourire résigné me relevais et me dirigeais vers ma veste. Harry se releva sans un mot, se dandinant un pied sur l'autre.

« Draco... » murmura-t-il

Le dos tourné, je ne répondis pas et plongeais la main dans ma poche secrète, en ressortant le petit coffret que j'avais pris en prévention. Je l'ouvris et d'un sort inaudible pour Harry, transfusais le contenu de la potion dans la seringue que je pris d'une main ferme et déterminée. Je sursautais en sentant la main d'Harry sur mon épaule, et me retournais, refusant pourtant de croiser ses yeux inquiets face à mon comportement étrange à ses yeux. Puis, brusquement, le prenant par surprise, j'enfonçais la seringue dans son cou, lui injectant le liquide dans le corps.

Ce liquide violet qui fera d'Harry un homme aussi amoureux de moi que je le suis de lui.

Cette potion, ce filtre d'amour que j'avais mis douze ans à réaliser. Elle était parfaite et indétectable, unique et sans antidote.

Mais ça en valait le coup, me répétais-je tel un mantra en retenant le corps d'Harry et en l'allongeant sur le canapé, attendant qu'il se réveille.

Et ça en valut le coup, ça en valut le coup car quand il se réveilla, il me fit un sourire si doux, si amoureux faisant emballer mon cœur.

Quant il m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser avec dévotion.

Je fus si heureux que d'avoir fait tout ça ne pouvait qu'en avoir valut le coup.

_**A suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Béta : Lucy in the Sky with Diamond**

_Salut à tous ! Merci pour votre soutient *-* Je suis contente que cette mini-fanfic vous plaise alors que c'est une death-fic o.o ! _

_Je pensais vraiment pas qu'il y aurait des gens assez fou pour aimer ce genre d'histoire mais ça me fait plaisir ^^._

_Je l'avais déjà dit aussi mais je le précise il y a cinq chapitres en tout donc celui-ci est l'avant dernier, il en manque plus que deux dont l'épilogue._

_Qui arriveront vraisemblablement aujourd'hui ou demain comme ma béta (*-*) corrige très vite._

_A plush et merci à tous !_

_Bakasims._


	4. Etape 3

_**Chapitre 4 : Etape 3, Une vie rêvée.**_

**Quelques mois plus tard.**

Aujourd'hui est une journée magnifique.

Le soleil brille haut dans un ciel uniformément bleu. La température est agréable et les affaires commencent enfin à prendre de l'ampleur.

« C'est la journée idéale pour une proposition de mariage » murmurais-je en sortant la bague de fiançailles faite sur mesure de son écrin.

Étonnamment, une fois Harry partageant mes sentiments, le reste s'est passé comme si cela coulait de source.

J'ai divorcé et obtenu la garde de Scorpius puis Harry et moi avons déménagé du côté moldu mais dans un tout autre pays.

Le Japon.

Harry m'a suivit sans trop poser de question, même si je sais que le fait qu'il n'ait rien dit à ses amis l'attriste. Je ne voulais pas risquer le fait que la famille Weasley et tous les autres de Griffondor le retienne en Angleterre. A vrai dire, c'est un peu une fuite, bon carrément une fuite, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Contrairement aux Moldus, il est rare qu'une affaire sorcière de meurtre n'aboutisse pas, et quelque soit le temps mit, le meurtrier est toujours retrouvé. Je pense qu'Harry et moi avons facilement cinq ans devant nous avant que les Aurors ne se mettent à ma recherche. Mais cinq ans, c'est plus qu'assez pour vivre un bout de bonheur.

Cinq ans, c'est amplement suffisant pour moi. Parce que si les autres ne le voient pas, moi je vois clairement la différence dans les magnifiques yeux verts d'Harry, devenus plus ternes qu'à l'accoutumé. C'est l'un des seuls effets négatifs notables, la perte de la petite étincelle de vie dans ses yeux si incroyablement verts.

Autrement, la potion est parfaite.

Harry m'aime, mais contrairement aux potions d'amour basiques, ce sentiment n'est pas poussé à l'extrême et il ne vire ni à l'obsession, ni à la servilité. Son amour semble tout ce qu'il y a de plus authentique si ce n'est ses yeux, ses yeux si vides qui me mettent parfois mal-à-l'aise. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je m'y habituerais et ce n'est pas ça qui gâchera les seules années de bonheur que j'ai réussi à m'octroyer... Arracher à la vie devrais-je plutôt dire.

Harry, Scorpius et moi nous sommes installés sur une île privée près d'Okinawa, dont j'avais fait l'acquisition quelques années auparavant. Elle n'est qu'à une demi-heure de bateau du port d'Osaka. Un vrai coin de paradis, avec ses palmiers et sa mer turquoise. La maison est gigantesque, chaleureuse et tout confort. Évidemment, j'ai installé un panel de sorts de sécurité mais aussi un bouclier anti-transplanage pour les sorciers et d'invisibilité pour les Moldus. Cette île est sûrement la plus sécurisée de tout le pays.

Harry a repris une petite supérette, comme je le lui ais conseillé, parce qu'il déprimait un peu d'avoir aussi dû démissionner de son poste d'Auror. Il n'était pas très emballé mais je crois qu'il s'y habitue et que ça commence à lui plaire. Quant à moi, je l'aide occasionnellement, enfin je gère surtout le côté administratif et m'occupe de Scorpius qui a un peu de mal de ne plus voir sa mère. Mais tout va bien, Harry est là et même si les Japonais sont méfiants, voire parfois désagréables, avec nous, des étrangers sortis de nulle part. Tout va bien. J'ai plus de mal à m'intégrer avec mon physique européen, contrairement à Harry, mais connaître la langue aide pas mal.

Je goûte enfin au bonheur.

Tout est parfait.

Harry est parfait et il m'aime.

Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Ce soir il y a une sorte de carnaval à Osaka, une fête populaire organisée tous les ans au mois d'août et j'ai l'intention d'y emmener Harry, puis nous irons dans un restaurant chic et romantique que j'ai découvert il y a peu de temps pour terminer sur la grande roue du mini-parc d'attraction, où je ferais ma demande.

Je sais que je n'ai aucune raison d'être nerveux pourtant c'est le cas même si j'attends avec impatience la nuit. Scorpius sera gardé par la nourrice, aussi de ce côté-là, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire. Des bruits de pas se font entendre et je range la bague dans son écrin, cachant celui-ci dans un tiroir au moment où la porte s'ouvre sur Harry, habillé d'un simple short de couleur uni et d'un t-shirt imprimé. Vivre au bord de la mer lui va vraiment bien.

« Draco ? Un client demande si on a enfin reçu le natto ? » demande-t-il les sourcils froncé.

« Ah, oui, ce matin, mais ils sont encore dans le carton. Tu n'as qu'à demandé à la stagiaire de les mettre en rayon » répondis-je en me levant.

« Ah, okay, merci » dit-il dans un sourire avant de vouloir refermer la porte mais je le retiens par le bras et lui vole un baiser.

Il sourit et, alors que je vais me reculer, passe une de ses mains sur ma nuque et approfondit le baiser, jouant lentement avec ma langue avant de se reculer avec un bisou esquimau, un air satisfait au visage en voyant mon souffle un peu rapide et mon air niais.

Le corps un peu tremblant, comme à chaque fois qu'il m'embrasse, je met une mains autour de sa taille et pose ma tête sur son épaule, un soupir de bien-être m'échappant lorsqu'il répond tendrement à mon étreinte.

Il pouffe un peu et je relève la tête curieux.

« C'est rien » dit-il en capturant mon regard, je détournais la tête toujous aussi mal-à-l'aise devant ses yeux verts trop ternes « Je me disais juste que tu étais étonnamment câlin pour un Malefoy. »

Je me reculais un sourire en coin.

« Il va falloir t'y faire Potter »

« Je m'y fait déjà Draco. Bon je vais y retourner où ils vont s'impatienter » dit-il en se détachant.

« Hum... Et n'oublie pas qu'on ferme plus tôt ce soir »haussais-je le ton pour qu'il m'entende.

Il se retourna et me fit le «V» de la victoire avant de pousser la porte séparant la boutique de l'arrière-boutique.

Je restais un moment les yeux dans le vide, un sourire jouant sur mes lèvres puis me repris, bien décidé à terminer ma part de travail, et retournais dans mon bureau. Je ne m'étais jamais imaginé qu'une si petite boutique pouvait donner autant de travail. Bah, je savais pertinemment que le gouvernement japonais nous en demandais plus qu'à l'accoutumé. S'il n'y avait aucun problème lorsque des touristes venaient passés des vacances, ce n'était définitivement pas la même chose pour des étrangers voulant s'installer.

**OoOoOoO**

« C'était génial, Draco ! » s'exclama-t-il un sourire extatique au lèvres et les yeux un peu plus lumineux.

« Oui, c'était pas mal » confirmais-je.

« Draco, met un peu plus d'enthousiasme » me sermonna-t-il doucement en faisant la moue.

« Un Malefoy ne... Potter » criais-je alors qu'il venait de m'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres.

« Quoi ? »dit-il amusé.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est mal vu ici » plissais-je les yeux en regardant autour de nous.

« Personne n'a rien vu, relaxe Dray » dit-il en souriant sereinement, ses mains se posant sur mes épaules pour un rapide massage.

Je me laissais faire et il s'avança, se mettant à ma hauteur et pencha la tête sur le côté, curieux.

« Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Surprise »répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Il me regarda surpris mais hocha la tête vivement me suivant, en sifflotant. Je le laissait faire heureux qu'il soit si joyeux.

Le carnaval avait vraiment été une bonne idée, les chars étaient magnifiques et la musique entrainante, Harry s'était même vu offrir une fleur de la part d'une danseuse et me l'avait offerte avec un sourire moqueur pour éviter une jalousie mal placée. Puis nous étions allés au restaurant et tout s'était admirablement bien passé. Je bénissais le sort permettant d'apprendre une langue en accéléré, la carte des menus aurait été complètement illisible dans le cas contraire. Il n'y avait que des caractères difficiles à comprendre. Bref, pour l'instant la soirée se passait dans le meilleur des mondes et j'avais même réussi à ne pas paraitre trop nerveux.

Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes enfin en vue du petit parc d'attraction et Harry commença à s'agiter à côté de moi. Je secouais la tête, amusé. Harry était un vrai enfant parfois. Puis n'y tenant plus, il me prit par la main et courut jusqu'à l'entrée.

Harry voulut faire toutes les attractions et avec un soupire résigné, je me faisais tout de même une joie de l'accompagner. Redoutant pourtant celles aux allures extrêmes. Mais en fin de compte, ce n'était jamais aussi secouant qu'un transplanage ou un voyage par cheminette. Puis, une fois que nous avions fait le tour du parc, ce qui était assez vite réalisé, je me dirigeais vers la grande roue, Harry trainant des pieds, une pomme d'amour en main.

« Dray tu veux vraiment faire ça ? C'est nul » geignit-il, sceptique.

« J'ai fait toutes les attraction que tu voulais, même les plus loufoques » tranchais-je en levant ma main en direction des auto-tamponeuses.

Harry regarda dans la direction que je lui indiquais en riant puis hocha la tête, capitulant.

Nous fîmes la queue puis montâmes dans une cabine. Harry s'installa en face de moi, regardant par la fenêtre, un air ennuyé sur le visage.

« Harry ? »

« Hum ? » demanda-t-il en reportant son visage vers moi.

« Est-ce que tu te plais ici ? » demandais-je nerveux mais non moins sérieux.

Il fronça les sourcils face à mon soudain sérieux et vint s'installer à mes côté, posant sa tête sur mon épaule, sa main libre de friandises se posant sur mon genoux.

« Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Oui, je suis content de t'avoir suivi, Dray. Je ne regrette absolument pas... Plus si tu veux tout savoir... Rassuré ? » demanda-t-il un brin moqueur face à ma nervosité.

« Oui » souris-je, enfin calme et serein.

Nous regardons le paysage en silence puis voyant que nous allons atteindre le haut de la roue, je me jette à l'eau. Doucement je relève son visage et fixe mon regard dans le sien le cœur battant.

« Je t'aime » dis-je haut et fort, et j'eus un sourire amusé en le voyant rougir.

Ignorant mes mains tremblantes, je sortis l'écrin de ma poche et le lui tendit, attendant, fébrile, qu'il l'ouvre.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent légèrement alors qu'un sourire venait éclairer son visage.

« Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? » demandais-je sans avoir pu cacher mon inquiétude quand à sa réponse.

« Oui » souffla-t-il les yeux fixés dans les miens.

Je crus un instant voir l'étincelle de vie disparue revenir, mais je ne me fis pas d'illusions, c'était impossible.

Mon beau brun me sortit de ma brève stupeur en m'embrassant tendrement.

Il avait un goût sucré très agréable et j'approfondis le baiser, le collant contre la paroi pour profiter de son goût jusqu'au bout. Je finis par me reculer, savourant le « Je t'aime Draco » qu'il me murmura à l'oreille et le pris dans mes bras, entrecroisant nos mains où la sienne se distinguait maintenant par une bague de fiançailles.

Je soupirais d'aise quand il s'installa plus confortablement contre moi. Un air extatique et niais sur le visage.

« Je ne verrais plus les grandes roues de la même façon » dit-il dans un chuchotement.

Et j'éclatais de rire, toute tension disparue.

_****_

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

Béta : Lucy in the Sky with Diamond

Salut ! Et oui Voilà déjà un nouveau chapitre que je vient a peine de recevoir de Lucy qui bien qu'en convalescence corrige toujours aussi vite (*-*). Alors nous arrivons a la fin de cette histoire (le prochain chapitre sera le dernier : l'epilogue) et savourer bien ce petit moment de tendresse d'harry et draco car le prochain chapitre est beaucoup moins joyeux.

_J'éspère que ça vous plait toujours =D, surtout que ce chapitre est un peu un chapitre bonus on va dire ^^._

_A plush_

__Bakasims

_****__**Ensuite exceptionellement je vais répondre a un reviewveur anonyme ici, car je pense que pas mal de monde pensent comme lui.**_

**********Marco :** Je te comprend parfaitement mais (et je comprend que j'ai eu tord même si je me justifie) si j'ai mis cette fanfiction en complète c'est parce-que elle est vraiment terminée et que les chapitres arrive très vite et son publié tout les jours. Je comprend ta frustation mais je laisserai cette fanfic en complète car il ne manque de toute façon plus qu'un chapitre qui sera certainement publié aujourd'hui aussi. Bref maintenant je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise et la prochaine fois je ne mettrais pas ma fic en complète. Je m'excuse pour le désagrément que ça t'a causé.

**************A tous :**__Désolé, si d'autre personne se sente comme ce lecteur. J'ai compris la leçon et je m'excuse platement. Je ne recomencerai plus.

**Bakasims**__


	5. Epilogue

_**Chapitre 5 : **__**Etape 4, La fin du rêve.**_

**Cinq ans plus tard.**

L'alarme s'était déclenchée il y a quelques minutes et nous n'avions plus qu'une heure avant que les Aurors ne réussissent à passer la sécurité. Étonnant comme mes prévisions pouvaient se révéler exactes.

Cinq ans exactement s'étaient écoulés et j'avais du mal à me dire que c'était déjà fini. Finalement, cinq ans, ce n'était pas assez. C'était beaucoup trop court même. Mais il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Harry était le Survivant, sa disparition, en plus du meurtre de toute sa famille, ne pouvait pas passer inaperçue. Le Ministre et les Weasley avaient dû tout mettre en œuvre pour le retrouver, même si ça avait pris cinq ans. Ils nous avaient retrouvés. Il m'avait retrouvé, moi, le meurtrier de la Weasley et de ses gosses, mais aussi le ravisseur du Sauveur.

Mon heure était sans aucun doute venue.

Mais je savais que ce moment allait arriver depuis des années. J'étais prêt. Et ça se terminerai comme je l'avais décidé et pas autrement.

Je ne laisserais pas Harry.

Il était à moi.

Et il était hors de question qu'il continue à vivre sans moi.

Pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Il était à moi.

Quatorze heures pile. Dans une heure, la dernière étape de mon plan se mettrait en marche.

Scorpius, Harry et moi regardions un film d'aventure que je trouvais complètement prévisible. Mais sans perdre un instant, alors que mon cœur battait la chamade à la même vitesse qu'il se brisait, je pris les choses en main. Je m'y étais préparé depuis longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demandèrent presque en même temps les deux hommes de ma vie.

« Vous allez faire ce que je vous dis, d'accord ? »

Scorpius hocha la tête alors que l'alarme s'arrêtait. Mais je savais que ça ne voulait rien dire de spécial. L'alarme était programmée pour m'avertir de l'arrivée des Aurors si ceux-ci avaient de mauvaises intentions. Elle sonnait assez longtemps pour m'avertir mais s'arrêtait au bout d'un moment pour éviter de nous casser les oreilles. Le bouclier était toujours en place, je le savais, c'est moi qui l'avait créé. S'il se brisait, je serais le premier au courant.

« Dra... » commença Harry

Je le coupais, sursautant quand des volets de fer se fermèrent brutalement sur toutes les portes d'entrée et fenêtres de la maison.

« Je t'en pris, Harry, ne pose pas de question et fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? »

Il me regarda fixement dans les yeux et je plongeais dans ses yeux verts, ses magnifiques yeux verts dans lesquels je m'étonnais encore de voir apparaître cette étincelle de vie qui m'avait tant manquée.

Je ne sais pas trop comment c'est arrivée mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas plus que ça, parce que je savais de toute façon que même si ses yeux verts paraissaient plus vivants, il était toujours sous l'emprise de la potion. Ce philtre que je lui faisait ingurgiter à son insu tout les ans à la même date pour plus de sécurité.

Ce que je sais, par contre, c'est que cette lueur était réapparue peut après que Harry et moi découvrions qu'il était tombé enceint. Un tour que nous avait joué la magie du Survivant car trop peu utilisée. Raphaël était né il y a un an. Et c'était mon petit rayon de soleil. La concrétisation de mon bonheur.

Dommage que ça est été si court.

Je réprimais l'abattement qui allait suivre et me reprit.

Je pris la main de Scorpius et celle de Harry pour nous diriger vers la chambre de Raphaël qui dormait encore dans son berceau. Réprimant les larmes, je le pris dans mes bras et l'embrassait sur le front puis le tendit a Scorpius qui le prit sans un mot. Je m'accroupis et les repris tout deux dans mes bras.

« Scorpius, tu va m'écouter attentivement et faire tout ce que je te dirais à la lettre, c'est compris ? »

Il hocha la tête et je lui caressais la joue, fier de lui. Du haut de ses six ans, c'était vraiment un petit garçon adorable.

Rapidement, j'enlevais la clé qui ne quittait pas mon cou et la mis autour de son cou.

« C'est la clé qui ouvre la porte près de la cave, tu vas dedans avec ton frère et tu t'enfermes à l'intérieur d'accord ? Harry et moi nous vous rejoindrons plus tard. »

« Mais comment tu vas faire si je referme à clé ? » demanda-t-il, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux.

« J'ai un double des clés, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, vas-y maintenant, et prend bien soin de ton frère. »

Il hocha la tête, et après que Harry les aient serrés dans ses bras, s'en alla aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Je soupirais et me retenais au chambranle de la porte un moment. Harry m'entoura de ses bras et je m'appuyais sur lui. Ça faisait plus mal que je ne l'aurais pensé. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, et puis je sais que Severus et ma mère s'en occuperont comme il faut. Tout les papiers importants, dont ceux qui les déclaraient comme tuteurs, se trouvaient dans le bunker. Et il y avait assez de nourriture pour trois mois au cas où les Aurors ne trouverait pas tout de suite l'endroit sous les décombres. Il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète pour eux. Tout irait bien.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dray ? Pourquoi tu leur as dit de s'enfermer dans le bunker ? » demanda Harry, et je sentis sa peur et son inquiétude dans le ton de sa voix.

Je me retournais et l'embrassais chastement, chassant mes larmes d'un geste de la main.

« J'ai la situation en main Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je m'inquiète, justement et j'aimerais que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe. » s'énerva-t-il.

« Viens » dis-je seulement en lui prenant la main et en l'emmenant dans la chambre où je m'allongeais, l'attirant à moi.

« Fais-moi l'amour » le suppliais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de se reculer mais je le retenais avec force.

« Merde, Dray, tu as envoyé les enfants s'enfermer dans le bunker et l'alarme a sonné ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On a pas le temps pour ça » cria-t-il, hystérique.

« S'il-te-plait » geignis-je, en sentant les larmes dévaler mes joues.

Harry hésita un long moment mais capitula, me réservant comme toujours une confiance absolue, m'embrassant doucement pour me calmer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il plus doucement.

« Un orage assez violent risque d'arriver » mentis-je

« Et c'est pour ça que tu pleures ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? » soupira Harry « On devrait rejoindre les enfants, non ? »

« Après. On a le temps. Et j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça dans une situation d'urgence » ris-je me reprenant. « C'est excitant non ? »

Harry hésita puis capitula.

« Tu va me rendre fou Dray, et arrête de pleurer, ça me rend mal-à-l'aise. »

« Je suis nerveux » chuchotai-je.

Harry pouffa.

« Pas si courageux que ça, mon mari, hein ? »

« Je suis un Serpentard avant tout ! J'ai toujours été lâche » répondis-je

Et en le voyant me sourire ainsi, je sus à quel point c'était vrai. J'avais été lâche du début jusqu'à la fin.

Et égoïste.

Complètement et irraisonablement égoïste.

Mais c'était trop tard, j'avais déjà choisi.

Et puis même si j'avais encore le choix, je ne voulais pas changer. Je voulais qu'Harry reste avec moi jusqu'à la fin.

Et je voulais garder comme dernier souvenir un Harry qui m'aime, pas un Harry haineux.

Nous nous déshabillâmes d'abord lentement puis rapidement pris par l'urgence de la situation.

Rapidement, le plaisir nous envahit et lorsque nous arrivâmes à la délivrance, lui se déversant en moi, nous criâmes notre amour à l'unisson.

Les barrières du bouclier cédèrent et je serrais fortement Harry contre moi, lui encore dans les limbes du plaisir, les yeux fermés.

Attendant l'explosion qui nous emporterait moi et Harry, comme c'était prévu depuis le départ, comme j'avais programmé cette bombe qui exploserait dès que la barrière céderait.

Lui au paradis et moi en Enfer.

Mais nous mourrions ensemble, nous mourrions d'amour.

Et l'explosion eut lieu, bien plus forte que je ne l'aurais pensé et tellement puissante que j'espérais que le bunker tiendrait.

La dernière chose que je vis fut les yeux surpris de Harry.

Ses yeux verts.

Ces si beaux yeux verts où régnait en maître cette étincelle de vie trompeuse.

De si magnifiques yeux verts.

**OooOoO**

Dans le tas de cendre qu'est devenue la maison, des morceaux de feuilles un peu calcinée volètent, soulevées par le vent.

Un extrait de journal intime détermineront les experts, plus tard.

Des morceaux de feuilles avec l'écriture de Harry.

Des morceaux qui, s'ils avaient pu être reconstitué, auraient donné ça :

_C'est décidé, je ne peux plus continué comme ça, je sais que Dray n'est pas complètement heureux et il faut que je lui dise que je ne suis plus sous l'influence de ce filtre qu'il s'évertue à vouloir me donner. Que je ne suis plus sous ce philtre depuis la formation de Raphaël dans mon ventre, que notre bébé a éliminé toutes toxines de mon corps mais que je l'aime toujours. Que je suis tombé follement amoureux de lui et que ne plus avoir ce liquide dans le sang enlève juste un voile sur mes yeux. Il faut que je lui dise mais pour l'instant, Scorpius veut qu'on regarde un film d'aventure, alors ça sera pour plus tard. _

_Je sais bien que je fuis mais et si jamais Dray ne voulait plus de moi ? _

_Si le fait que je ne sois plus sous un philtre d'amour changeait ses sentiments ? _

_Je raconte n'importe quoi, tout ira bien et puis pour avancer il faut qu'on parle de tout ça, ce n'est pas sain ce qu'on vit. _

_Même si je ne lui en veut pas... Plus. _

_Et puis il faut que je retrouve l'assassin de Ginny, Lily, Albus et James. _

_Je me le suis promis. _

_Ps : Je me suis décidé, j'ai envoyé une lettre à Hermione avec les coordonnées de notre île, ils me manquent tous beaucoup trop. J'ai pas encore reçu de réponse, mais ça ne serait tarder... J'espère. _

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Béta : Lucy in the Sky with Diamond**

_Et voilà c'est finis T-T ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ^^ et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas !_

_A bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfiction : Je voulais faire une autre death-fic, mais ma béta préfère les happy end xd donc la prochaine sera un happy end, la death-fic viendra après ou en parrallèle je sais pas encore ^^._

_Pour ceux qui suivent mon avançée sur mon profil, si vous avez une préférence après avoir lu les résumé...ça m'aiderait à choisir par laquelle commençé xd_

_A plush _

_Bakasims_


End file.
